Love will tear us apart
by Paideia
Summary: No lo sabes con seguridad, pero te atreves a decir que estar enamorada no debería sentirse así. Tal vez, es que así se siente estar enamorada de Tom Riddle. (fic que participa del Amigo Invisible de Invierano del foro Amor de Tercera Generación)


Disclaimer: Tom y Minerva son de JK, yo solo espero haberles hecho justicia.

Esto es para…** ¡Crislu! **Me pusiste de cabeza con esta pareja, no me la podía creer. Trate de esforzarme lo más posible para hacerlos IC. Espero que te guste (y me avisas si quieres la continuación)

PD: el título es de esta canción (watch?v=I-2i2SR_OsU)

* * *

Eres una de esas personas que adora su racionalidad sobre todas las cosas _(el sombrero estuvo a punto de mandarte a Ravenclaw, de hecho)_ pero no puedes evitarlo, el asunto de la Cámara Secreta te tiene más nerviosa de lo que has estado jamas. De pronto, toda Hogwarts parece haber perdido el control sobre si misma, para sumergirse en un torbellino de miedo interminable.

Reflexionas sobre el poder de muerte, sobre el caos y te inquietas, porque todos esos oscuros pensamientos te recuerdan a Tom. Tu Tom, cuyas miradas cripticas te fascinan, te seducen y te invitan a jugar. Tu Tom, que pasa cada vez más tiempo metido dentro de sí mismo y que a penas te sonríe. Aunque, a decir cierto, nunca ha sido un chico de muchas sonrisas.

Tus amigas se ríen cada vez que hablas de él y te dicen que pones una mirada perdida increíble. Y que jamas pensaron que tú, de entre todas, serias la que caería más profundo. Sabes que no se refieren a eso, pero no puedes evitar pensar en el abismo. Acto seguido, piensas en Tom y una mezcla extraña entre temor y pánico te invade.

No lo sabes con seguridad, pero te atreves a decir que estar enamorada no debería sentirse así. Tal vez, es que así se siente estar enamorada de Tom Riddle.

* * *

Es de noche. Vuelves a la habitación, silenciosa, tratando de anular los ruidos de tu existencia. Aun tienes el sabor de su beso pegado en los labios. Son besos demandantes, de esos que te intentan robar el aire a toda costa y tú lo único que haces es tratar de corresponderle de alguna manera.

Se siente bien, claro, cuando estas con él y mandas el sentido común a paseo por un rato. Pero luego los recuerdos de sus encuentros nocturnos te carcomen. Hay algo que está mal con Tom y lo sabes. Quieres ayudarle, o quizás preguntarle directamente que mierda pasa con él (_esto último es el consejo de tu instinto Gryffindor)._ Mientras, pasa el tiempo y Tom Riddle sigue empecinado en lo que sea que ha adoptado como nuevo proyecto.

Te dice que pasa tanto tiempo en la biblioteca porque quiere saber más de sus antepasados, que es la sana curiosidad de un huérfano de padre y madre, pero no le crees. Hay algo más oscuro escondido dentro de él y tienes miedo, porque tienes la impresión que pronto aquello se hará latente y te invitara a seguirle.

Y no sabrás que responderle.

* * *

Necesitas a Minerva _(porque es un nombre demasiado poderoso para disminuirlo con abreviaturas estúpidas, no como el tuyo propio)_. Estas decidido a contarle todo, porque es la chica más inteligente que has conocido jamas y estas seguro que lo entenderá en su justa dimensión. La emoción se desborda dentro de ti y tienes que parar un momento para respirar hondo, antes de seguir el camino.

Le contaras, por Merlín, le contaras. Y por fin podrá ser tu compañera en todas las dimensiones de la palabra. Tratas de estructurar mentalmente todo lo que le dirás. Por fin, por fin, por fin te comprenderá, notas esas miradas de extrañeza que te echa cuando están juntos. Y es raro, pero realmente deseas que lo haga.

Si tú no fueras Tom Riddle _(o Lord Voldemort, apelativo que ya empiezas a saborear entre los labios cuando nadie te escucha) _podrías decir que estas casi enamorado de esa chica de intelecto rebelde y ojos penetrantes.

No la encuentras y estas comenzando a desesperarte, algo completamente impropio en ti. ¿Dónde mierda se ha metido Minerva? Entonces, la ves, conversando con ese chico hijo de muggle. Y pierdes la razon, por espacio de varios segundos.

* * *

_(hey, Minerva)_

La chica te mira, ceñuda. Esta enojadísima, todo ella desprende una severidad inusual para su edad y decides que te gusta más por eso. Aunque no comprendes porque hace tanto lio. Si solo golpeaste en la nariz a ese asqueroso hijo de muggles que estaba hablando con ella.

Y le sacaste sangre, y quedo medio inconsciente, ahí, tirado en el suelo. Pero es solo un muggle. Solo un miserable muggle, que estaba intentando rivalizar contigo _(con Lord Voldemort, el nombre que ya le has contado a tus más cercanos con malsano deleite)_. Y sin pensarlo demasiado ese es el argumento que le das a Minerva

_(es solo un muggle, querida, no tienes de que preocuparte)_

_(silencio)_

_(desprecio, odio)_

_(miradas afiladas que no alcanzas a comprendes)_

La ves alejarse con estupefacción, meterse dentro de la oscuridad del pasillo. No entiendes su comportamiento, ni tampoco porque sientes que se te aprieta poco a poco el corazón a medida que toma distancia de ti. Te dices a ti mismo que esto definitivamente es algo que no te debería estar pasando y decides dejar el asunto reposar unos días a ver si se te pasa la estupidez.

* * *

Lo sabias. Te golpeas la frente, mientras murmuras maldita estúpida y unas lágrimas te caen por la mejilla. Estúpida Minerva, estúpida. En aquella frase de Tom comprendiste lo que se te estaba escapando. Fue uno de esos extraños momentos de clarividencia, en los que te sientes estúpida por no haberlo comprendido antes.

Primero, las escapadas extrañas del chico a la biblioteca y el rumor de que alguien merodea por la sección prohibida de noche. Luego, esas bravatas que te suelta de vez en cuando acerca de su habilidad especial y a las que nunca prestaste demasiada atención. ¿Tom, el heredero de Slytherin? ¿Puede ser que él sea el culpable de todo el pánico, de los petrificados, de que estén a punto de cerrar Hogwarts?

Estas casi segura de ello, todas las piezas calzan en su sitio, pero no lo quieres aceptar tan fácilmente. Tu yo irracional se niega a si quiera contemplar la posibilidad de delatar a Tom Riddle. Sufres en silencio mientras los días se arrastran y el terror se acrecienta. Corre el rumor de que quieren cerrar Hogwarts y te mueres de nervios, algo tan impropio en ti que todo tu entorno cercano comienza a darse cuenta. Pero te quedas callada. Y te sientes horriblemente mal por ello.

* * *

No has podido dormir en toda la puta noche. A decir verdad, llevas varias noches durmiendo mal. Tus amigas dicen que murmuras en sueños y las ojeras ya han llegado a niveles descomunales. Pero esa noche en particular, no has logrado si quiera conciliar el sueño, siempre inquieto y angustiante. Ya te estas planteando encender la linterna muggle que descansa debajo de tu cama, para leer un poco, cuando lo sientes.

Es un grito, de esos que te alcanzan el alma. Parece retumbar por todas las paredes, las ventanas, los cuadros parlantes y a través de los fantasmas, desesperado por escapar. Es el terror en su máxima expresión y un escalofrío te recorre la espalda completa. Te quedas inmóvil.

No eres la única que ha despertado. Todas las chicas Gryffindor se miran unas a otras, con la misma pregunta atorada en la garganta. ¿Qué pasó ahora? Nadie se atreve a decir una palabra, con el temor de hacer más real lo que manifiesta ese grito. El caos total, el fin definitivo de Hogwarts, el mal sobre el bien y la soledad por siempre.

Bajan todas, en tropel, empujándose unas a otras, para encontrarse con todo Gryffindor, apiñado en cada uno de los rincones de la espaciosa sala común. Nadie habla demasiado, pero la angustia corta el aire. Gracias a Merlín, la jefa de la casa no se demora en aparecer y trae las noticias más funestas que podrías haberte imaginado.

Ha muerto una alumna.

* * *

Antes de delatarlo, decides encararlo. Tan solo para ver que te dice y, aunque eso no te lo dices a ti misma, para convencerte de que realmente tu Tom es el culpable de todo aquello que está destrozando a tu querido colegio. De que Tom Riddle no es una inteligencia atormentada, como tontamente te gustaba creer, si no que alguien de veras malo, con ganas psicópatas de ver el mundo arder. Alguien capaz de quitarle la vida a otra persona, siguiendo sus propios intereses.

Ya antes de empezar de hablar, su mirada te dice que estas en lo correcto. Tiene una especie de ferocidad animal, propia del triunfo, como un zorro que atrapa su presa. Le dices que lo sabes todo, que no vas a permitir que cierren Hogwarts por su culpa.

En principio, lo niega. Pero ya se conocen demasiado y te cuenta que está en todo su derecho de abrir la cámara, porque es el heredero de Salazar. Y que los hijos de muggles se lo merecen. Le dices que lo que te está argumentando es una estupidez y todos son iguales, nadie está por sobre nadie. Ni menos para arrebatar una vida, eso no se justifica jamas.

* * *

La amenazas. Es algo que ni tú te esperabas y te brota desde el fondo del estómago. Es no lo puedes creer. Ella, entre todos, era la única que parecia más inteligente, menos pariente del mono que los demás idiotas. Especial. Y ahora te sale con todas esas mierdas acerca de la igualdad, de la consciencia, del valor de la vida de un puto muggle. No lo puedes creer. Y más encima, parece decidida a traicionarte por sus estúpidos ideales huecos.

¿Cómo no puede comprender que nada de eso importa? A las finales, el mundo es cruel y se rige bajo el poder, que es lo único verdaderamente tangible en la vida. Lo demás son aderezos para evitar decirse a sí mismos que la realidad es una perra, que no perdona, ni distingue, que se abalanza sobre ti si tú no te tiras sobre ella primero. Todo está mal, por eso él está decidido a vengarse, contra todo aquel que resulte responsable.

Que a las finales son todos. Sonríes para ti y no te das cuenta de lo aterradora que resulta tu sonrisa, con esos dientes pequeños, blancos y extraños y esos ojos grises que brillan, locos. En ningún momento te cuestionas si la amenaza que le lanzaste a Minerva tuvo efecto _(olvidas su parte Gryffindor, claro está)._

* * *

Apenas lo puedes creer cuando llega ese mocoso de primer año a buscarte a la sala de Slytherin.

—Tom. El director quiere verte

Señor Riddle, siseas con furia y cuando el mocoso te observa asustado, te limitas a componer una sonrisa que esperas, seas calmada y tranquilizadora. Está claro que fallas y el crio sale huyendo por uno de los pasillos laterales. No importa.

Caminas lentamente, tratando de serenarte. ¿Sera? ¿Sera acaso que lo hizo? ¿Sera acaso que Minerva, la del nombre poderoso, la de la inteligencia afilada, te traicionó? No te lo crees, no te lo quieres creer. Subes la escalera de caracol, digno, como un príncipe derrotado. Una vez arriba, te abren la puerta desde dentro.

Allí, Minerva y el director te observan, ella con una pena inmensa y él solo con asco. Procede a comunicarte que ya ha revisado los recuerdos de la chica al lado de él y que pronto comenzaran los procesos regulares para un caso de esta envergadura. Dice también que nunca lo espero de ti y que él era uno de los muchos convencidos de que estabas para cosas grandes.

Te quedas en silencio y Minerva también, ella te mira fijamente, como esperando que estalles, que le recrimines lo que ha hecho. Que le muestres al maniático que ella se convencido que eres, justificando así lo que acaba de hacerte. Pero no le darás en el gusto.

Dejaras que le remuerda la consciencia, hasta Merlín sabe cuándo. Además, ya pagará.

* * *

Te sientes rota. Despedazada. Muerta en vida. Sabes que lo hiciste era lo único que quedaba por hacer, lo correcto. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que acabas de condenar a la cárcel a tu primer amor.

Todos a tu alrededor están muy felices, los cabrones. Si, tienen razones para estarlo. ¡No cerraran Hogwarts! ¡Ya no morirá nadie más! ¡Están a salvo! Los odias por momentos y luego recuerdas todo lo que Tom hizo, comprendes perfectamente que se sientan así. No los puedes culpar.

(Pero también recuerdas todos los besos que ya no te dio)

* * *

No pasa mucho para un día el director anuncie que el juicio contra Tom Riddle ha terminado (el más corto de la historia) y que los aurores vendrá a sacarlo de su confinamiento voluntario en una de las habitaciones del castillo, para llevarlo a Azkabán. La sentencia, cadena perpetua.

Todo Hogwarts se paraliza, cuando justo al terminar de decir el director sus palabras, un destacamento de aurores aparece por el costado. Están todos vestidos de gris, el uniforme del popular departamento. Quisieras seguirlos, para ver por última vez a Tom, pero no es necesario. Ellos lo arrastran hasta la salida, para que todos sus compañeros puedan observar al asesino. Sin embargo, los únicos ojos que se logran reunir con sus ojos grises son los tuyos.

No se sueltan, hasta que desaparece de tu vista. Su mirada promete una sola cosa, venganza.


End file.
